


강등

by YuliaCho



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tongue Mutilation
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 노르드킨크밈. 곱게 재갈물려서 돌아간 로키에게 오딘은 다시는 혀를 놀려서 장난을 치지 못하도록 혀를 잘라버린다. (27th, Aug, 2012)백업해둔거 갖고옴. (12th, July, 2015)
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	강등

다시돌아간 아스가르드는 낯설었다. 절대로 돌아가지 않겠다던 그곳, 나를 쳐다보는 그들의 분노어린 시선 때문에 - 그리고 재갈때문에 - 비웃을 수도 없었다. 그저 조용히, 경멸어린 시선으로 그들의 눈빛에 응수했다. 한때 아버지라 생각했던 왕 앞에서, 나는 무릎을 꿇었다. 오딘은 조용히 입을 열었다.

“정당한 왕위계승자가 아님에도 불구하고 계략을 꾸며 나를 속이고 모두를 속인것까지는 왕자의 지위를 박탈하는 것에서 끝날것이었다, 로키.”

주변에서 들려오는 웅성거림, 이것으로 끝난것인가.

“하지만, 미드가르드의 무고한 사람들을 죽인 죄. 그것은 죄를 물을 수 밖에 없구나.”

어색한 침묵. 무겁게 가라앉은 공기에 녹아들어있는 오딘의 분노를 느낄 수가 있었다.

“다시는 입을 놀리지 못하도록 절설(截舌)형을 내리겠다.”

쾅, 번복하지 않겠다는 의지인 것 마냥 궁니르가 바닥을 울렸다.

혀가 잘리고 왕자의 지위를 박탈당한 로키는 오직 궁정에서만 머무를 수 있었다. 불공평한 처사라고 생각할 수도 있었겠지만 외려 바깥으로 나가면 성난 군중들에게 뭇매를 맞을수도 있었기 때문에 그건 근신처분이라기 보다는 보호에 가까운 거였다. 아스가르드의 시민들은 2왕자가 1왕자의 자리를 부당하게 얻기 위해 아버지와 자신의 형을 위험에 빠뜨렸다는 사실을 차츰 알아가고 있었다. 그런 2왕자가 사실은 오딘의 친자가 아니라는 소문 또한 알려진 진실과 함께 삽시간에 퍼져버렸다.

로키 자신은 아무것도 변한 게 없다고 생각했다. 모든것이 변하게 된 이전에도, 자신은 다른사람과 어울리는 걸 극도로 피했다. 어렸을 때 부터 자신은 남들과 다르다고 막연히 느끼고 있었다. 시작은 머리카락이었다. 아버지와 어머니, 그리고 형의 빛나는 금발과 자신의 까마귀같은 검은 머리카락은 너무도 뚜렷하게 비교되는 대상이었다. 온화한 아스가르드의 여름이 너무나도 덥게 느껴졌을 때, 물리적 공격 보다는 마법을 형보다 쉽게 이용할 수 있는 자신의 특성을 발견했을 때, 그때마다 그 의구심은 점점 커져갔고 결국엔 그 답을 찾았다. 자이언트 프로스트. 자신은 아스가르드 사람이 아니었다.

옛 생각에 빠져버린 자신이 우스워, 로키는 픽 하고 웃었다. 그때를 생각할 정도로 정신이 안일해진 게 분명했다. 가져다 주는 음식을 먹고, 서재에 있는 책을 읽는다. 그때와 변한 건 없는 것 같았지만 자주 읽어서 외울 수 있는 책의 구절을 눈으로 좇다가 말을 하려고 입을 열면 그제서야 입 속의 빈 공간이 느껴졌다. 소리를 내어도 들리는 건 오직 아아, 하고 내지르는 것뿐, 로키는 서리거인이라고 해서 혀가 다시 돋아나는 건 아닌가보네 라고 생각했다. 혀가 없어서 그런지 침이 자꾸 흘러내렸다. 깔끔하지 못한 건 딱 질색인데, 라고 생각하며 주머니에 있던 손수건으로 입을 훔쳤다. 그때, 방문을 똑똑 두드리는 소리가 났다. 로키는 들춰보던 책을 내려놓고 황급히 침대에 누웠다. 문을 열고 들어온 건 토르였다.

토르는 침실로 들어와서는 조용히 침대쪽으로 다가갔다. 옆에 있던 의자에 앉고는 누워있는 로키에게 시선을 향했다. 그의 표정에는 여러가지 감정이 섞여있었다. 미안함, 걱정, 죄책감, 애정과 곤혹스러움같은 것들을 로키는 형의 얼굴에서 읽을 수 있었다.

“로키, 아픈 건 괜찮은거니?”

로키는 형의 걱정이 우스웠지만, 어쨌든 괜찮다는 표시로 고개를 두어번 끄덕였다. 따지고 보면 미안해야 할 건 자기자신이었다. 형을 부추겨 요툰헤임으로 보내 미드가르드로 추방하는 벌을 받게하고, 1왕자의 자리를 지키기 위해 디스트로이어를 보낸 건 전부 자신이 한 일이었다. 형이 잘못한 거라고는 먼저 태어난 것 뿐이었으니까.

“자던 중이었으면 이만 갈께.”

침묵이 불편했던건지, 토르는 일어서서 바깥을 향해 움직였다. 그때, 로키가 토르의 팔을 잡았다. 형이 없어도 상관없었지만, 몇달동안 아무도 만나지 못한 로키는 형이 좀 더 있어주기를 바랐다. 자신이 생각한 것과 달리 로키가 자신을 잡자, 토르는 내심 놀라웠다. 자신을 이렇게까지 만든 형을 미워할 줄 알았는데, 그건 아니었나보다 라고 토르는 생각했다.

“뭐 필요한 거 있어?”

토르의 물음에 로키는 책상 위를 가리키고는 그 다음에 왼손바닥에 오른손으로 무엇인가를 잡고 쓰는 걸 흉내냈다. 그제서야 토르는 그게 종이와 펜을 달라는 뜻임을 알고는 로키에게 종이와 펜을 가져다주었다. 로키는 무엇인가를 쓰더니 종이를 토르에게 내밀었다. 토르는 종이를 보았다.

‘책상 위의 책 읽어줘.’

이제 소리내서 책은 못읽는구나, 라고 토르는 생각하며 책을 집고는 의자에 다시 앉았다. 읽다 만 부분인지 책 귀퉁이를 접은 게 눈에 띄었다. 토르는 그곳을 펼쳐 보이는 구절부터 읽기 시작했다. 모험이야기였다. 항상 재미없는 아스가르드의 역사나 마법서만 읽는 건 줄 알았는데, 동생은 이런 이야기도 좋아하는 모양이었다 라고 생각하며, 토르는 그동안 자신이 동생에 대해 얼마나 모르고 있었는 지에 대해 생각했다. 낮은 자신의 목소리로 이야기를 읽으면서, 그는 로키의 목소리가 새삼 떠올랐다. 부드럽게 감겨오는 동생의 목소리는 자주 들어보지 못했지만 귓가에 파고드는 매력이 있었다. 토르는 생각에 빠져있다 로키가 팔을 치자 동생의 얼굴을 보더니, 자신이 잠깐 읽지 않고 있었다는 걸 깨달았다. 다시 그 문장으로 돌아가 읽기 시작했다.

“The day after the battle with the spiders Bilbo and the dwarves made one last despairing effort to find a way out before they died of hunger and thirst…”

다시 눈을 뜬 로키는 먼저 어스름이 지면서 주홍색 노을이 방 안을 온통 물들이고 있는 걸 보았다. 그는 일어나려고 몸을 움직이려다가 오른쪽 팔을 무엇인가가 누르고 있어서 시선을 그쪽으로 돌렸다. 그 옆에는 토르가 책을 읽다말고 엎드려 잠들어있었다. 책을 읽어달라고 부탁했을 때, 로키는 형이 진짜로 읽어줄 거라고 생각하지 못했다. 로키는 토르의 잠든 얼굴을 보면서 참 형은 순진하다고 생각했다. 토르의 금발이 얼굴 위를 덮고있는 게 거슬려서, 로키는 머리카락을 살짝 잡아 뒤로 넘겨올렸다. 하얀 양들에게 놀림받는 자신의 까만 머리카락과 달리, 형의 빛나는 금발은 형이 가진 것 중에 자신이 가지고 싶은 모든 것들을 의미했다. 적자의 증거, 동료와의 우정, 존경받는 왕자, 올곧은 성품. 로키는 그런 생각을 하며 형의 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다. 그때 어떤 상념이 그의 마음속을 파고들었다. 불에 데인듯, 로키는 황급히 쓰다듬던 손을 떼었다. 그가 본 것은 그가 전혀 생각하지 못했던 거였다. 형의 무의식 속의 자신은 연약하고 사랑스럽고, 그리고 로키 본인이 절대로 그에게 보여주지 않은 모습을 하고 있었다. 로키는 순간 어떤 생각이 떠올랐다. 그는 씨익 하고 기분나쁜 미소를 지었다. 자신만 나락으로 떨어지는 건 불공평했다. 그는 자신의 형도 함께 데리고 가기로 했다.

이후에도 토르는 생각나면 동생의 방으로 찾아가 책을 읽어주거나 그간 있었던 일을 얘기해 주었다. 로키는 토르가 자주 자신에게 찾아와야 생각해 두었던 계략이 이루어지기 때문에 그가 무엇을 하던 받아들였지만, 형이 자신을 보러 오는 게 마냥 싫지만은 않았다. 토르는 좋은 사람이었고 따뜻함을 가져다 주는 존재였으니까.

그날도 토르는 워리어즈들과의 훈련을 끝내고 동생의 방으로 향했다. 불스태그가 시프에게 된통 당한 이야기를 로키에게 들려주면 분명 그 녀석도 웃을 수 밖에 없을거라고 토르는 생각했다. 로키의 방 앞에 다다른 토르는 노크를 하고 문을 열었다. 인기척이 없었다. 토르는 동생이 아직까지 자고 있거나 침대에서 책을 읽고있겠거니 라고 생각하면서 문을 열면 제일먼저 보이는 서재를 지나 침실로 향했다. 하지만 토르가 본 것은 그가 전혀 생각하지 못했던 장면이었다.

로키는 침대에, 아니 정확히 말하자면 침대 '위에’ 있었다. 동생은 무릎을 꿇고 엎드린 자세로 아무것도 걸치지 않고 있었다. 토르가 놀란 것은 그뿐만이 아니었다. 로키는 머리를 침대맡에 둔 채로 엎드려 있어 그가 처음 본 것은 동생의 엉덩이였다. 훈련때문에 살짝 그을린 자신의 피부와 달리 요 몇달간 궁정 밖을 나가지 못한 동생의 피부는 창백하리만치 하얬다. 토르는 방을 조용히 나가려고 했지만 그의 발은 말을 듣지않고 그 자리에 붙어버린 것 같았다.

로키는 엉덩이만 들어올린 채 왼팔로는 몸을 지탱하고 오른손으로는 자신의 것을 만지고 있었다. 가느다란 손가락이 기둥을 잡고 흔들다가 음낭을 거쳐 이내 회음까지 건드렸다. 언제부터 하고있었는지 모르겠지만 로키의 앞부분은 이미 액체를 뚝뚝 흘리고 있었다. 자신의 손가락이 민감한 부위를 건드릴 때 마다 로키는 소리를 흘렸다. 혀가 없어서 그런건지 로키는 어떤 의미있는 말도 하지 못한 채 그저 아, 아아 라는 외마디 신음만 흘려대었다. 토르는 로키가 자신의 회음 주변을 손가락으로 지분대는 걸 보면서 시선을 다른곳으로 돌릴 수가 없었다. 구멍 주변은 손길때문에 민감해져서 발갛게 물들어있었고 자꾸 움찔거리고 있었다. 주변만 만지던 로키의 손가락 하나가 회음 속으로 파고들자 로키의 몸이 눈에 띌 정도로 떨렸다. 토르는 그걸 보고 왜 자신이 그랬는지 모른 채, 발을 떼어 한 발 앞으로 다가갔다.

그제서야 로키는 움찔하더니 소리가 난 쪽으로 머리를 돌렸다. 방금 전 까지의 자극으로 상기된 그의 얼굴은, 인기척이 난 곳에서 형을 발견하고는 황급히 침대시트를 몸에 둘렀다. 이렇게 되도록 계획한 건 사실이었지만, 막상 하는 도중에 형을 발견한 것은 생각했던 것보다 더 부끄럽고 수치스러웠다. 로키는 몸을 동그랗게 말고 토르를 본 채로 꼼짝도 하지 않았다.

토르가 자신 바로 옆으로 와서 손을 들어올리자, 로키는 반사적으로 눈을 꼭 감았다. 어쩌면 형이 자신을 때릴지도 모른다고 생각했기 때문이었다. 하지만 아무것도 날아오지 않자 그는 감았던 눈을 슬쩍 떴다. 토르는 여전히 아무말도 하지 않은 채 들어올린 손으로 로키의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

“아무말도 하지 않겠어.”

토르는 한마디 말을 하더니 몸을 홱 돌려 침실을 나갔다. 서재를 지나 닫힌 문을 여는 순간, 뒤에서 누군가 그를 껴안았다. 동생이라는 건 알고 있었지만, 토르는 지금 자신의 상태를 봐서라도 어서 이곳에서 나가야 했다. 방금 전에 그가 봤던 것들로 인해 그의 앞섶은 이미 눈에 띌 정도로 부풀어 오른 상태였기 때문이었다. 하지만 등 뒤에서 자신을 껴안은 로키의 손이 허리 아래로 내려가서 이미 부풀어 오른 곳을 만지자, 토르는 아무것도 생각할 수 없었다.

토르 자신은 어딘가 앉아있고, 다른 누군가가 그를 이리저리 움직이는 것을 보기만 하는 것 같았다. 뒤에서 자신을 껴안은 로키의 팔 한쪽을 잡고, 토르는 다시 침실로 급하게 갔다. 로키를 침대에 던져놓고, 토르는 자신의 입술을 로키의 입술에 부벼대었다. 그건 키스라기엔 좀 더 공격적인 무언가였다. 토르의 혀는 로키의 입 안 여기저기를 헤집고 치열을 건드렸다. 혀가 없어진 곳에 마치 자신의 것을 채우려는 것 마냥 움직이다 혀가 잘린 상처를 건드리자, 로키는 외마디 신음소리를 질렀다. 그러자 토르는 로키의 입에서 혀를 빼내고는 차례로 동생의 턱과 목 이곳저곳을 핥고 깨물었다. 목덜미를 깨물던 토르가 로키의 몸을 감고있던 침대시트를 걷어내고 유두를 혀로 핥자, 로키는 그 간지러운 감각에 몸을 활처럼 휘었다.

스스로 어떻게 하면 기분이 좋은지는 예전부터 알고있었다. 하지만 다른사람과 함께 이런 감각을 공유한 것은 로키에게 처음이었다. 성적 흥분의 대상이라고 생각하지 못했던 자신의 유두를 형이 한 번 핥은 것이었는데도 아래에서부터 올라오는 감각에 질식할 것만 같았다. 처음엔 단순히 형을 끌어내리기 위해 이용한 것 뿐이었지만, 로키는 점점 이 기분이 지속되기를 바랐다.

유두를 지분대던 토르의 손이 아래를 향하더니 이전부터 흥분해 이미 젖은 로키의 성기를 그러쥐었다. 그리고는 천천히 위아래로 손을 움직였다. 로키는 토르가 끝을 내 주기를, 더 빨리 움직여주기를 바라면서 자신을 덮쳐오는 흥분에 침대시트를 그러쥐었다. 아, 좋아, 더해줘 라고 말하고 싶었지만 의미없는 소리만 목구멍에서 흘러나올 뿐이었다. 그러다 형의 손길이 사라지는 것을 느끼고 로키는 자신의 손으로 성기를 흔들어 끝까지 가려고 했다. 하지만 그 손목을 형이 잡아채었다.

로키는 감고있던 눈을 떠서 토르를 보았다. 토르는 입고있던 옷을 벗고는 자신 위에 올라와있었다. 로키가 뒤에서 껴안을 때 부터 흥분해있던 그의 앞섶은 지금 당장이라도 누구를 찌를 듯 발기해 있었다. 토르는 로키의 한쪽 다리를 들어올리더니 자신의 손가락으로 로키의 회음 주변을 문질렀다. 형의 손가락이 구멍 사이로 들어가려고 하자 로키는 손을 들어 형의 손목을 잡았다. 그제서야 토르는 로키의 얼굴을 정면에서 바라보았다.

“…왜?”

토르의 물음에 흥분한 와중에도 로키는 손을 들어 침대 옆 탁자위의 단지를 가리켰다. 토르는 아무말 없이 단지를 들고 엎었다. 단지 안에는 향유가 가득 담겨있었다. 토르는 자신의 손에 그걸 바르고 나서 다시 로키의 회음에 손가락을 넣었다. 한개, 두개까지는 로키가 자신의 손가락이 들어갔을 때와 마찬가지로 딱히 아픔은 느껴지지 않았다. 하지만 토르의 손가락 세 개가 구멍안으로 들어가자, 로키는 아픔을 느꼈다. 토르의 손가락 세 개는 자신의 내부에서 이리저리 움직이며 구멍을 넓히려는 듯 했다. 아프기만 했다면 당장에라도 그만두고 싶었겠지만, 스멀스멀 올라오는 흥분에 고통은 동시에 쾌락이 되는 듯 해서 멈추고 싶지 않았다. 그러다 한순간에 손가락 세 개가 한꺼번에 빠져나갔다. 그리고 토르의 것이 입구에서부터 천천히 들어오기 시작했다.

형의 것이 천천히 들어오자 로키는 자신을 가득 채우는 그 느낌과 흥분으로 인한 열기 때문에 머릿속이 어지러웠다. 토르는 자신의 것이 전부 들어가자 이제는 참을 수 없다는 듯 움직이기 시작했다. 그러다 로키의 몸 속 어느 부분을 자신의 것으로 찌르자, 외마디 소리만 작게 흘리던 로키가 순간적으로 소리를 질렀다. 토르는 재차 그 부분을 향해 움직였다. 로키는 매번 소리를 지르고 더운 숨을 내뱉었다. 시트를 잡고있던 로키의 손이 토르의 목을 감싸더니 형의 등을 긁어댔다. 어찌할 바를 모른 채 그냥 있던 로키의 다리도 토르의 허리를 감았다.

“로키…하아…좋아?”

“아- 아아- 으아-”

“좋다는거지? 하…네 안 되게 뜨겁다…좋아”

절정이 다가오는 것을 느꼈는지, 토르는 다시 입을 다물고는 로키에게 자신의 것을 박아넣었다. 움직임이 빨라지고 비명과 신음소리가 더 크고 세게 들려왔다. 로키는 눈 앞이 새하얗게 변하는 것을 느끼며 사정했다. 정액이 그 자신의 배와 토르의 앞 여기저기에 흩뿌려졌다. 로키의 절정때문에 내벽이 수축하자 토르도 이내 로키의 안에 사정했다. 로키는 절정을 맞이하면서, 방문 사이로 누군가 보고 있는 것 같다고 생각했다.

소문은 삽시간에 퍼졌다. 추문도 이런 추문이 있을 수가 없었다. 왕좌를 위해 형을 죽이려고 한 동생 때문에 1왕자도 함께 먹칠을 당한 거라고 사람들은 말했지만, 궁정에서 실제로 형제가 뒹구는 것을 봤다는 목격자도 있었고 실제로 2왕자가 처벌을 받고나서 몇달 후에 1왕자가 가끔 2왕자의 침실을 드나들었다는 사실도 무시하기 어려웠다.

토르는 소문의 당사자답게 모든 사람이 그 소문에 대해서 알게 되었을 때 까지 자신과 동생의 이야기가 퍼진다는 것을 알지 못했다. 그 일이 있은 후에는 그가 동생의 방으로 갈 때마다, 원래 그랬다는듯이 입술이 겹치고 침대시트가 헝클어졌다. 토르는 이 모든것은 자신과 동생만이 알고있는 일이라고 생각했다. 피를 나눈 형제는 아니었지만, 토르에게 로키는 동생이고 가족이었다. 그래서 토르는 오딘이 자신을 불렀을 때 아무런 준비가 되어있지 않았다.

아버지의 부름을 받고 나온 토르는, 어딘지 모르게 분위기가 이상하다고 느꼈다. 주변의 기이한 시선들에 의아해하면서 토르는 아버지 앞에 무릎을 꿇었다. 회의장에 문이 열렸고, 토르가 뒤를 돌아보자 그곳엔 로키가 끌려나오고 있었다. 양 옆에서 병사들이 포박을 한 채, 로키는 토르 옆에 섰다. 오딘이 입을 열었다.

“아들아, 오늘 이 앞에 나온 이유를 혹시 아느냐.”

“모릅니다 아버지.”

“그렇다면 말해주겠다. 너와 네 동생이, 잠자리를 같이 한다는 게 사실이냐?”

잠자코 고개를 숙이면서 대답하던 토르가 그 질문에 놀라 고개를 들었다. 로키도 놀라기는 마찬가지였다. 외려 그는 오딘이 조용히 일을 처리할 거라고 생각했기 때문이었다.

“사실이냐 아닌것이냐?”

“아, 아버지…”

“한 배에서 나오지는 않았지만 나는 내가 키운 두 자식이 뒹군다는 소리를 듣고싶지 않다. 이 모든것은 내 사사로운 정 때문에 로키를 살려두었던 것 때문이니. 사실이건 아니건간에 로키가 살아있다면 이런 일이 두고두고 발생할 테지. 나는 너 또한 잃고싶지 않다.”

로키에게 한번 시선을 던진 후에 쾅, 오딘이 궁니르를 한번 더 내리쳤다.

“모든것의 죄를 물어 로키를 사형에 처하겠다.”

“그렇게 하실 순 없습니다.”

모든 이들이 빠져나가자, 왕좌에 앉아 자리를 지키고 있는 오딘을 향해 토르가 말했다.

“지금까지 전 왕자라는 자리, 아스가르드, 동료들이 제가 가진 가장 소중한 것이었습니다. 하지만 이제 저는 동생을, 로키를 사랑합니다. 동생을 잃느니 왕자의 자리를 내려놓겠습니다.”

토르는 그렇게 말하고는 갖고있던 묠니르를 자신의 앞에 내려놓았다. 그리고 토르는 계속 말을 이었다.

“왕자가 아닌 이상 이곳에서 계속 있을 순 없겠지요. 추방령을 내려주십시오.”

토르는 그렇게 말하고는 옆에 포박해있던 로키를 향해 시선을 돌렸다. 로키는 자신이 사형선고까지 받을 거란 것도, 그리고 토르가 자신을 위해 왕자의 자리를 던질거란 것도 둘다 예상하지 못했다. 그저 소문으로 인해 그가 괴로워하기를 바랐을 뿐이었다. 하지만 자신의 예상보다 형은 자신의 감정에 충실할 뿐이었다. 침묵을 지키던 오딘은 자신의 두 아들을 한참동안 바라보더니 입을 열었다.

“왕자가 아니라고 해도, 나와 피가 섞이지 않았다고 해도 너희들은 내 자식이다. 나는 이렇게 또 자식을 잃을 순 없다. 그리고 왕자의 자리를 놓겠다는 너의 말은 받아들일 수 없구나.”

로키는 이렇게 자신은 죽게되는구나, 라고 생각하며 눈을 질끈 감았다. 하지만 오딘은 말을 끝마치지 않았다.

“하지만, 좋다. 로키를 사형에 처하지 않는 대신에, 능력을 모두 빼앗고 미드가르드로 추방하겠다.”

말을 마친 오딘은 이내 한마디를 덧붙였다.

“묠니르를 내려으면, 동생을 보러 갈 수가 없지 않겠느냐.”


End file.
